


Put Out the Lights (and come to bed)

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom/sub, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard wants to keep handing out candy to trick-or-treaters, but Frank has other plans.





	Put Out the Lights (and come to bed)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is this, for those of you who like shorter fics. If not, don't worry, the next one is going to actually be a decent length lol. Thanks for reading.

“Come on,” Frank whispered, hand sliding up the other man’s thigh. “Let’s just turn off the lights and go upstairs.”

“But Frankie,” Gerard whined, not looking away from the television, where _Suspiria_ was playing. “I like handing out candy. And we haven’t even finished the movie yet…”

Frank leaned closer, growling in Gerard’s ear, “I don’t think you’re in charge here, are you?”

Gerard shivered, breath hitching. “No, sir.”

“Good. So why don’t you head up to the bedroom while I put out the porch light?”

“Yes, sir,” Gerard whispered, nodding.

And sure, handing out candy was fun. But some things were even better.

 


End file.
